Keeper of the Bride
by AmazonVampire
Summary: A OneShot to accompany main story line "The Moonlit Bride". Altered persona of Yui in main chapters. Rated M for language, violence, blood, and sexual scenarios.


Taking her fingers off of the ivory keys, Yui began to stretch them by placing them within one another and pushing her digits outwards.

"You're improving," Shu mumbled while picking up his earbuds and plopping one back into his ear.

"You think so?" Yui cheerily rhetorically asked while looking at Shu.

Not a moment sooner, Shu was standing behind her placing the other ear bud into her ear. At the same time taking a deep inhale of the smell of her body. "Keep this tune…" Placing his hand over her right hand and moving it to the keys he wanted her to play. Caressing the edges of her fingers in a pleasing manner while moving his hand away. His fingertips were running up the side and top of her wrists. A shiver was shuttering up her arm, down her spine and releasing a hot sensation between her legs. His voice so low and husky in her ear, he made it hard for her to stay faithful to Reiji. Knowing full well that she risked punishment just by being here with Shu learning piano. Wanting to impress Reiji and be more ladylike, she figured this would be a sure fire way to gain praise from him.

Digging her heel into her other foot to keep her senses focused, she began holding the note that Shu instructed her too. Sitting up straight and repositioning her body, the hard chair under her bottom tantalized her forming bud between her lips. Wiggling around a bit, the sensation fueled her desire further. Swallowing thickly while doing her best to focus on the note she heard in the earbud; she proceeded to play what she heard.

Half way through the current chorus of notes, Shu pushed her forward a bit and sat behind her on the bench. One of each of his legs straddled on the side of Yui.

"Shu, I don't think this is a good idea."

Smiling inwardly at his next movements and her protest, knowing exactly what he was doing, "You mean you don't want me to keep you entertained while you play?"

Eyeing Yui over, she wore a dress that Reiji had specifically gotten for her. Black lace adorned the top of it, with her matching gloves that the fingers were missing from. Black thigh high stockings that were held up by silk garters. Modest panties as always, Reiji liked them plain. Her shoes were mary jane stilettos, ensuring that her posture remained straight at all times. A snug fitting corset adorned her torso under the dress, keeping everything in line; ready for a guest to arrive at the drop of a hat. Her hair nearly pulled up away from her neck and above her ears, Reiji preferred her neckline clean so that he could make sure she was only his.

"What would happen if…" Shu's voice trailed, his hands cupping Yui's right breast lightly. Nuzzling his neck into the right side of her shoulder.

"Don't! I can't!" She voiced as the keys faltered. Praying that no one was listening to the abrupt ending of her chorus.

"I promise he won't find out."

Yui contemplating to herself that it was tempting, but Reiji always knew everything. Nothing ever went unnoticed. "I will be punished; I can't."

Shu's hand trailing up the bottom of Yui's dress, rubbing the inside of her thigh and quickly slipping his fingers under the edge of her panties, "You are so wet already. Does the idea of being punished by him turn you on that much?" Sliding his fingers into her folds, pulling her legs open with his other free hand.

Closing her eyes, letting loose a soft moan, mumbling to herself. "Master." Fantasizing about Reiji's torment instead of the sweet pleasure she was feeling.

"What is it about him that you love so much? Why do you want him instead of me?"

A flushed feeling was hitting her cheeks as she thought about Reiji in her mind, "I-I love everything he does and doesn't do to me."

Commenting in his head, "Talk about vague. My brother does have a hold on her."

"So this is why the song abruptly ended." A voice came from the entrance of the piano room. Without opening her eyes, her body quivered at his voice, a promised threat rolling into her ears as he could undoubtedly see what Shu was doing to her.

Shu is looking over at his brother standing in the door, pulling his fingers from a bride that was not his. "It seems like she misses you." Releasing his grip on her, standing up from the bench and adjusting his body to hide his erection from Reiji.

"What did you do to her?" Reiji inquired.

"Nothing she didn't want to be done to her," Shu replied, walking past his brother and leaving the room.

Mortified to move, not even being able to look at Reiji, cheeks still flushed, and her panties soaked with her juices from her and Shu's foreplay. "So instead of telling me what you wanted, you let another man play with you. Such a lewd woman deserves the most extreme of punishments."

Immediately sliding off of the bench, getting on her knees in front of Reiji, bowing her head; "Please forgive me, Master."

"You know what kind of punishment this is, don't you?"

Sheepishly looking down at her hands, "Yes."

"Get up."

Standing up, waiting for him to do something to her. To see his hands come to her throat and place a collar and leash on her. Firmly grabbing her jaw and pushing in a gag ball – wrapping the strap behind her head. Walking behind her, unzipping her dress and sliding it down her body. Grabbing something from his pocket and using it to tie up Yui's hands behind her back. Fashioning the knot to wrap around her waist so she couldn't move her hands.

Reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a blindfold and slipping it over Yui's eyes. His hands are going further down her body, wrapping more of the rope around parts of her body and leaving the end undone. Yui wondered what was in store for her – he had never blindfolded her before and had never left the end of the rope undone.

A firm reminder was rendered to her backside as she heard the first crack of the riding crop against her flesh. It smarted, but she wanted more of it. Almost contemplating acting out on purpose to get whipped again. With the ball in her mouth and the blindfold, the excitement seemed heightened from it even though Reiji had whipped her several times before.

"Stand up straight, and follow the leash."

A light tug prompted her movement forward. Concentrating on which direction she was being led, not realizing that her posture had diminished. Another crack of the whip came across her lower back, "Stand up straight".

Straightening her posture, she continued to follow the direction that she was being encouraged. Her feet were causing problems below her, still walking in the heels that Reiji had dressed her in before her Piano lessons, she tumbled over.

"Such a worthless woman. Can't even walk correctly. Must you be guided through everything?" A tug at the leash came, the collar tightening around her as she quickly attempted to get to her feet. The riding crop was coming under her chin with a soft tap. Nudging her movements to become quicker. Fumbling her legs around and anchoring them in a way she could regain her movement.

The air of the room had changed as they entered into another part of the house. Yui recognized the smell of where they were at; it was one that she and Reiji often frequented for her punishment. A room setup with many of the tools he used to discipline her body. Excited at the anticipation, saliva began to drip from the edge of the ball in her mouth. Dribbling down her chin, a napkin came by to wipe it up. "Can't even contain your excitement. Pathetic. Have you actually grown to love my punishment?"

Nodding her head in agreement as she couldn't speak a word. Wiggling her body so Reiji could see her eagerness.

The crop coming in soft strokes across her nipples, causing them to perk. The edge of the crop was edging down her stomach and over her golden curls. Tapping her womanhood with the edge, she let a muffled moan escape through the ball, and her body was shuttering at the convulsion.

"Show me how badly you want it."

Yui knew what Reiji liked, adjusting her body and getting down on her knees, sticking her ass in the air with her face against the floor. Wiggling it at him, a quick snap from the crop coming from its edge. A moan was escaping as it connected with her skin, the heat of her body growing hotter. The side of the crop was coming under the material of her panties, lingering on the edge teasing her skin before it escaped and quickly came down again across her left butt cheek. Another moan is coming from her lips. Spreading her legs as far apart as she could while kneeling in that position so that Reiji could see her excitement.

"So impatient. I will reward your impatience…"

As the last of the words slipped from his mouth, Yui could feel a bottle of some sort, dropping liquid into her heated womanhood. Whimpering in protest was knowing exactly what it was that he was putting into her.

"You won't be able to hold it for long; you will soon be in throws of ecstasy."

Yui knew that this meant it was only a matter of time before her full demise was at hand. Reiji often enjoyed injecting her caverns with an oil that acted as an aphrodisiac but also intensified the sensations she felt in addition to offering up a means to relax her muscles to fit his length. Whimpering while keeping her position, it was working quickly; so quickly that her body was beginning to lose the ability to hold it in.

Wrapping some new ties around her body, looping them through the coils in the ceiling that he enjoyed keeping for this very purpose; Reiji began to pull her body into the air, suspending it slightly above the ground.

"You will also need this…"

Another bottle of liquid being injected into her backside. This was different – Reiji had never done this before, what was he planning?

Leaning forward and clamping nipple rings around her perky cherries, Yui let out another heated moan, pulling her legs together in an attempt to keep the liquid.

"Show me. Show me how dirty you've become." Reiji calmly and slowly stated, pulling at Yui's emotions. A smirk forming on his face as he sees her saliva again running from the gag ball and down the sides of her mouth.

A stinging sensation was coming from her backside again, causing some of the liquid to seep from both of her orifices.

"Letting my brother play with you, only a slut begs another man for pleasure. Am I not your Master?"

Shaking her head, letting Reiji know that he was her only Master.

"Do you take me for a fool that I don't know you want him?" Another hard crack of the whip coming across her backside. More of the liquids pooling between her legs. Both of them running down her thighs, her body quivering trying to hold it all in.

"It appears you've forgotten who you belong to." Reiji's mouth is coming near Yui's clamped nipples, his teeth pulling on the ring before taking her flesh in his mouth and licking feverishly. Tears forming at the edges of Yui's eyes, it felt so good. Arching her chest at Reiji's touches followed by a longer moan.

Taking off her blindfold, Yui could see Reiji in front of her with a smirk so wide she could have sworn she imagined it. Coming in close to her face, his breath was on her face. Another whimper escaping her lips.

"Show me." He chimed.

Yui's tears continued to fall around the edges of her face. Her body was incredibly hot, and she desperately wanted him to punish her and pleasure her to his heart's content. Barely able to contain the liquid still sitting in her body, Yui was shamed every time it spilled out. Reiji seemed to get satisfaction out of it from her dismay, but she was instantly rewarded with more than she could hope for. His words harsh, his actions harsher, but his pulsing sensations set her free.

"Only an indecent woman would beg for humiliation like you do."

Taking his glove off and folding it up. Leaving his glasses on, leaning forward and slinking his hand in between her thighs. A quivered sigh left the holes in the gag ball, more saliva rolled around the edges and began dripping on her chest. "So disgraceful." He stated to her, while continuing his grin. Slipping his middle finger into her womanhood, curling his finger, driving her pleasure higher.

"Show me your resolve." Plunging a second finger into her, her release coming as the fluid started coming out of her body, washing over his hand as he continued to pump her body with his fingers.

A harsher crack of the crop coming against her back side. "Who said you could cum?" said another voice.

Yui's eyes instantly fixed on Reiji's in front of her, looking down at his other hand to see that he didn't have the crop.

"Are you so dense that you didn't notice it before?" A light amused chuckle rang from his lips, his other hand coming up and taking his glasses off, putting them on a nearby table. As he walked back over to Yui, looking down at her with a menacing smile – Yui knew she was in for it now. How had she not realized that he couldn't very well lead her and whip her from behind? Had she become that dense and simply was too overwhelmed by her desires that she was oblivious?

Reiji pulled her constraints forward towards him and then flipped her around.

Her eyes widened as she saw the blonde haired vampire sitting before her. A riding crop in his hand as he feathered it lightly across her shoulders as if to tease her that she should have known. Shu had been with them the whole time; he had never left the room.

A quick zipper sound reminded her that Shu was not the only one there with her. A sudden stuffing occurring in her small opening caused a pleasured moan to come from her lips and her body to quiver and convulse under Reiji's massive intrusion. Due to the oil he injected into her, she didn't feel the pain, only the pleasure.

"Such a slut you've become…" Shu proclaims to Yui while tapping on the ball in her mouth with the end of the now moist crop end. Looking up at Reiji, "You've trained her well, she's indeed very obedient." Turning his gaze back down to Yui, "Just how obedient I wonder…"

Shu looking over at Reiji moving in and out of her, smiling to himself that Reiji did always have a fetish for heels, noticing that he was gripping firmly onto the heels of the stilettos that Yui was wearing and using those to drive her body into him.

Watching Yui intently while unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his pants, and unzipping the zipper. Pulling himself out for Yui to admire while she remained suspended and pounded by Reiji. Her eyes were shaking around with each of his thrusts, accompanied by moans that seemed to exceed the prior one in loudness and strength. Reaching up and taking a fist full of her hair in his left hand, pulling her closer to him while moving his thickness around her face. Poking the tip into her flesh and rubbing it on her cheek smearing his scent on her face.

Reaching around with his free hand and pulling off the strap that kept the ball on her head. Her tongue coming to greet his desire, drool unfurling from her tongue and coating his skin with a slickness that felt warm but also enticing. Moving closer to her lips, teasing her with it. Reiji was stopping his movements for a moment to allow Shu to tantalize her.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Master Reiji."

Shu looking up at Reiji and smiled, "And?"

Looking up at Shu with shamed eyes, but also feeling her body tighten around Reiji in fear of the wrong response.

Reiji was pulling out of her, leaving his void behind while waiting for a response from her. Taking the crop from his brother, Shu, and lifting it high above his head and letting loose a hard connect over her swollen heat. "Who do you belong to?"

"Master…" Yui's eyes fixated on Shu, her mouth producing so much saliva that it's become hard for her to speak. Licking her lips while eyeing Shu, wiggling her ass at Reiji.

"Call to him correctly." Reiji instructs, moving closer to Yui and inserting his hot tip. Yui's pleasure shocks are running through her body, her eyes glazing over, looking back up at Shu. Heat is rising in her cheeks, wondering the consequences of calling his name in front of Reiji. She was sure it would almost seem like certain death, her death.

Sighing heavily as Reiji tantalized her opening, she didn't know what to do. An extra hand slinking its way down her back, down to her ass and a few fingers plunging themselves into her backside. As it happened, letting out another moan, her head tilting up to see that it was Shu, his head inches away from her face. Sticking her tongue out, she could almost reach. His smell intoxicated her senses; she wanted both of them.

"Are you ready to tell me who you belong to?" Shu inquired.

Losing any remaining restraint she had for fear of her life being ended as she proclaimed her thoughts, it rolled off her tongue. "Master Reiji…" her lower half being filled with a proclamation of her first master, "and…" looking up at Shu as she said the remaining words.

"Master Shu." Unfurling her tongue, patiently awaiting her reward.

Pulling a fistful of her hair and shoving himself inside her mouth, bringing his other hand back to her front, wrapping the leash from her collar around his hand in a firm manner and yanking harder as both of her Masters rewarded their eager pet.

Reiji and Shu knew that she was theirs and only theirs, none of the others in the house would challenge the two strongest. She was their bride to ruin and play with as they wished.

Till death do they part.


End file.
